What You Never Knew About The LeStrange Family
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: How well do you actually know the LeStranges? Starts with Rodolphus and Bellatrix and their daughter...
1. Rodolphus Lestrange

He always loved Bella.

He met Bella in Second Year, he loved her the moment he saw her, so when his father told him that he was to marry her, he was overjoyed.

He hated his parents.

Everyone had always assumed that he loved them with all his heart. But he didn't. He hated his father the most, though.

When Bella told him she was pregnant, he fainted.

He hadn't wanted to be a father for a long time. He also didn't think that the Dark Lord would appreciate his most prized Death Eater (Bella) being out of action. But he warmed up to it. Bella didn't

He knew about the Carrows.

The Carrows were two Welsh Muggles that. Bella was friends with. Although they weren't magical they did know all about the magical world. And that was good enough.

He loved Violate.

Violate was their flower. Their daughter. Bella named her Violate because her favourite flower was a violet. They only had her for a month.

When Bella died, he lost all reason to live.

He loved Bella more than anything in the when Molly Weasley killed her he gave himself up. He hoped that if he survived then Violate would still have a family to come back to. Even if she was now a Carrow.

He never wanted to get out of Azkaban.

And he didn't. He was scared that he would try to get Violate back if he did. But he knew that she would be much happier without him.

When he heard that Violate had dropped out of Howarts, he nearly had a heart attack.

He didn't eat for four days, not that the food was very good anyway. She wasn't even a Slytherin! She was a Hufflepuff! So in a way, he was glad she dropped out.

He was once visited by Draco Malfoy.

Draco had wanted to know more about his aunt, and, after a while, he told him about Violate, he likes to think that that's why Draco helped his granddaughter that he never lived to see.

He died when Violate became pregnant.

He just stared, fell down. And died.


	2. Bellatrix Black Lestrange

1\. Her first memory was her father telling her that being a pure blood was something to be proud of.

She didn't think so.

2\. She only cried three times in her life.

When her little sister. Narcissa was born, as she was no longer daddy's little girl. When she married Rod, she loved him and it was the happiest day of her life. And when baby Violate was born, she wasn't ready to become a mother.

3\. She met the Callows three years before she married Rod.

She got lost in Muggle London and Elizabeth Callow helped her back home. She knew all about magic since she had a magical cousin, so that was all right.

4\. She has a strange obsession with Muggle lamps.

They came in so many different types, sizes and colours. They were fascinating. Will and Eliza once gave her one for her birthday. Her father broke it. She never forgave him for that.

5\. She wasn't actually supossed to marry Rod.

Her parents had originally wanted her to marry Lucius Malfoy, who was much closer to her in age. But she didn't like him, so she asked if she could marry Rod, who she liked much more. Her father agreed as he was a pure blood and Narcissa married Lucius. But at least Narcissa liked him.

6\. She was secretly happy that she got pregnant.

Having Violate was the best thing she ever had, except marrying Rod. She she couldn't keep her. It was too dangerous to have a baby in the time of war. So she gave her to the Callows, only ever telling Rod about his daughter. But she did want to come back for her.

7\. She regrets killing her cousin.

She didn't mean to kill Sirius. She only wanted to teach him a lesson. But Dora's kid deserved it.

8\. She visited Dora and her kid once.

Stupid child. Sickly, crying thing. Her flower child wasn't like that.

9\. She expected Molly Weasley to kill her.

Being a mother herself, she knew that she would protect Violate against anything. If you hurt a child, you have to answer to its mother.

10\. She met her cousin on the train to the other plane.

Sirius had hugged her and said that he didn't blame her for killing him, even if it was accidental. He dragged her to the train and said he wanted to introduce her to many people.


	3. Violate LeStrange

1\. She was raised by Muggles.

Her mother had given her away to some Muggles she secretly knew called William "Will" and Elizabeth "Eliza" Callow.

2\. She always knew she was adopted.

Eliza had told her many stories about her mother and father. Including about the War, and that her father was in Azkaban. But she didn't care. They weren't her "real" parents. They were her biological parents, but they didn't raise her.

3\. She didn't know that her name was Violate.

Bella hadn't told her mum what her name was, so Eliza had called her Vivian. Vivian Callow. But her best friend Richard South called her Vi. But she called him Richie, so she got her own back.

4\. She only went to Hogwarts for a year.

She hated it. When she was eleven she met a Weasley. They got off quite well, but when she said that her mother was Bellatrix LeStrange. Yeah, didn't go very well. So she dropped out and went to a nice Muggle school in Wales. She was very popular.

5\. She fell in love at fifteen.

The guy was seventeen-year-old Lance Carr, but he already had a girlfriend. So she dated at least twelve other guys before she graduated. But her life changed at her class graduation...

6\. She was a teenage mother.

She was drunk and couldn't remember anything, all she knew was that Lance was e father. He disappeared the second she told him she was pregnant. Her biological father wasn't much better, he died.

7\. Richie helped her raise her daughter.

He offered to let her move in with him in his flat and she was offered a job two years later in Richie's university. He was there for her when the her ones went wild. He was the for when she gave birth. They fell in love and married when Isabella was three.

8\. They had two sons together.

Roddy and Allan South were their pride and joy. Isa was trouble. She dared to go to Hogwarts, she dared to move in with the Malfoys, she dared to marry a wizard! Roddy had two beautiful children and was a great family man. Allan became a doctor.

9\. She saw Lance once more.

She was pregnant with Allan, Isa was eight and Roddy was three. He called her names and kicked her. She blacked out. When she came to, she was in hospital with Richie holding her hand, Roddy asleep and Isa staring at the wall. Wondering.

10\. She died at 85.

The average age for a Muggle to die. She lost the battle to cancer and her doctor Allan looked after her. Roddy came all the way from Australia to see her in her final moments. Isa didn't even call.


	4. Isabella LeStrange

1\. The Malfoys raised her during her years at Hogwarts.

Her mother said that if she ever went, she would never be allowed to go back home. Luckily, her mother's pure-blooded cousin, Draco Malfoy helped her and acted as her guardian. She went to Malfoy Manor at each holiday.

2\. She was good friends with Scorpius Malfoy

He was her cousin, but he was older than her and helped her through her First Year. Along with the rest of the "Silver Trio" , Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. But she made her own group. And married one of them.

3\. She actually loved her mother and brothers.

Vi was a great mother and she loved her brothers more than anything. Her adopted father, Richie was great, but he wasn't her biological father. Vi had said that her father's name was Lance, and when she graduated from Hogwarts, she searched for him. Not a good idea.

4\. She found Lance with another family.

Not only did she have two half-brothers by her mother, but she had three half-siblings by her father. Two girls and a boy. She never learnt their names because she never spoke to them. She couldn't bear to break up another happy family.

5\. She loved her husband.

She loved him. As well as their twin children, Dias aviv and Sam Al. Dias Viv was named after her mother and Sam Al was named after Albus Potter and Allan. Her favourite brother.

6\. She learnt she was a witch when she first met her father.

Her mother bumped into Lance when she was eight. He called her some bad words and kicked her, she didn't get up. She was so angry. Next thing she knew, Lance was tight-roping on a washing line. She got Richie and Vi was sent to hospital.

7\. She tried to get to her mother before her death.

She didn't get there in time. Her mother was passed away ten minutes earlier and Allan wouldn't let her in to see her body. She ran back to her world and never left.

8\. She only saw Roddy and Allan once more after that.

She met Roddy after he got lost in her world. She tried to help him back, but he called her a traitor. Allan only came to tell her at Richie had died. She just starred then offered him some tea. He declined and backed away. He was scared.

9\. She always preferred her "father" to her mother.

Richie wasn't her biological father but he actually loved her. Vi told her that if she had never been born then Vi would have gone much further in life. Isa was so frustrated that she did the Muggle way of cursing someone. By screaming and pointing. She wondered if it had worked because not long later her mother was diagnosed with cancer

10\. She died in her world.

She vas a great-great-great grandmother and she had lived longer than both her husband and Sam! She had loved her life, but missed her first family. Her mother, her father, her brothers. She went to both Roddy's and Allan's funerals as well as the kids'. She made poems for them all.


End file.
